


The Tale of Betrayal and Scars left Open

by Booksimonseesmorphine



Series: Simon's Coping with Writer's Block [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Marco Bott, Dark!Marco, Knifeplay, M/M, Nightmares, Shifter Marco, This is how I cope with writer's block, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksimonseesmorphine/pseuds/Booksimonseesmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Instead, he settled for sitting upon a create and looking up at the burning sky that had embers painting small dots in the scenery. “If only one of them was a shooting star...I’d wish to get to you sooner..”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Betrayal and Scars left Open

  Everything hurt, he felt hollow and empty inside. Jean’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach. With eyes nearly falling out of his skull, he brought his gloved hands to his chest, wanting to reach out for his beloved Marco who was currently leaning against a building with half his face and torso bitten off. Just laying still with his lips burned off and eye glassed over. “M-Marco..Is that you.?” Jean choked on his own words. He didn't want to believe it that his best friend and the man he harbored secret feelings for was now dead and laying against a random building. “Someone had to have seen..Anybody..N-no..” Jean’s eyes poured tears as a medical assistant came up to him with a clipboard in hand. Her bluish grey eyes were accompanied by deep purple circles under that highlighted he otherwise pale complexion. She, along with a majority of the rest of the “clean up” staff haven’t slept for days.  

“If you have a name for this one, It’d be nice if you’d share it. We must document all the fallen soldiers and civilians.” She stated as Jean fought the urge to scream out and cry.

“I was wondering where he went..I-I thought he was right behind me..” Jean stuttered as the woman waited for his reply.

“Please understand that it has been almost a week since the hole was closed off. We are still picking up bodies of the fallen. Now if you can, I need a name.” Jean turned his head slowly and away from Marco’s corpse.

“H-he was a member of the 104th Cadet Corps...Commander of the nineteenth squad..Marco Bodt..” The woman began to scribble down notes on her board as she affirmed his name.

“Bodt..Good to know thank you cadet.” She spoke as she walked away. Jean was frozen where he stood, not wanting to leave his poor helpless friend behind..but the woman was right, there was work to be done and time to mourn the fallen later. With a heavy heart, Jean turned on his heel and walked away from the lamenting doom that was present at where his almost lover laid. 

 ****The terror of finding his friend laid upon a building burned into Jean permanent memory. Seeing bodies and mangled humans who were still alive in the medical wing located in the center of Trost. He wanted to go back, to formally say good bye but he couldn't muster the strength to do so. Instead, he settled for sitting upon a create and looking up at the burning sky that had embers painting small dots in the scenery. “If only one of them was a shooting star...I’d wish to get to you sooner..” He whimpered then burst into sobs, cursing whatever deity it was who stole Marco from him. Through his tears, he saw Cadets and members of both the Garrison and Survey Corps run back in forth with either injured or dead soldiers. ** ******

If soldiers weren't running to and fro, they were amongst the streets, locating and naming off the dead.

\-------- 

“I’m sorry..” Annie whispered as Reiner picked up a disheveled body whose arm and leg were bitten off. They bled out with no one to come find them nor hear their pleas for help.

“Now’s not the time to apologize Annie..” Reiner stated flatly as she stared at the corpses that littered the dirt roads of Trost. She glanced over at her partners then went off to find anyone she could name, however, she only had _one_ body in mind. Stumbling upon a certain ally, Annie checked behind her to make sure the cost was clear before moving forward. She strolled down the road and easily found who she was looking for. Without a doubt, it was him.

“Oi, Marco..how long are you going to play dead for?” She asked while tapping her boot against his lifeless foot closest to her. With that came no reply. The alleyway was silent as the wind blew her bangs to the side. “Oi, I said-”

“"Was that truly necessary Annie?" Marco sneered up at the blond who was currently looking down at him.

"Yes, It was." was all she replied with. Marco sighed heavily and brought his intact hand to his face.

“That hurt you know, getting bitten almost in half isn't painless.” He tried to feel for his right side, but his fingertips hit a wooden frame instead.

“Oh stop your complaining, your body regenerate in due time, Your eye on the other hand..” She huffed as Marco rolled his eye, the color coming back a blood shot red along with his cornea.  

“It doesn't matter at the moment,but why Jean? Why couldn't you get Eren or someone else to find me?” Marco wondered out loud as he extend his arm weakly toward the blond. “Help my half ass up.” He groaned as the pain shot through his body when his and her hands came in contact. 

"That wasn't my intention, he just happened to be in the area." She affirmed while pulling Marco to his feet to his feet.“We need to get out of here before someone comes back.” She threw Marco’s arm over her shoulder and rested her free hand on his bloody waist, which was now coming back it’s normal state.  ****

“I know, come, there’s an abandoned shop I found near by, you can hide me there.” Marco panted heavily, regeneration wasn't the most comfortable experience.

“Understood,” She nodded her head as Marco followed besides her.

“Where are Reiner and Bertolt?” Marco asked as they made their way to the shop. The sky now an angry reddish purple from the sun setting on yet another tragic day. 

“I left them a little ways back to clean up the mess, they’ll check in later on tonight.” Annie glanced up at Marco whose face was beginning to come back, freckles and all. “You heal a lot faster then normal sifters do.” She said whispered loud enough for only Marco to hear.

“Mm, I’m aware.” He hummed as she kicked the door open and sat Marco down on a dusty chair. “Meet me back here with Reiner and Bertolt around midnight.” Marco breathed out while bringing his almost whole hand up to his face to caress his eye that was fully recovered,however, he was now blind in one eye.

“Alright, stay put.” She spat as she pivoted and turned toward the door. Reaching for the handle, she glanced at Marco over her shoulder. “Marco-”

“Make sure not matter what you do. Do _not_ let Jean follow you.” Marco began to stand up, his legs a tad wobbly from the  blood rush coming back to his now functioning limbs.  She offered him a curt nod then slid out the door into the night.

Being left alone with his thoughts, Marco began to search around the shop for different clothes due to his being torn to shreds and bloody. Heading toward the back, Marco found crates filled with goods. He ran his fingers across the wooden surface then tore the top clean off the hinges. Peering downwards at the imported goods, he found black dyed clothes that resembled those he wore in the military as a trainee.

 Smiling lightly down at the fabric, he removed his soiled clothing and changed into the dark attire. Marco buttoned up the last button on his shirt and turned toward the window to reflect on himself. The only thing he saw was his wicked smirk and blood red iris. Glancing down at the crate he noticed the last piece of clothing that was wedged in the corner, bending over to pick it up, Marco noticed that it was an eye patch. He went back to the window and tied it around his bum eye. Liking the way it made him look.

   Midnight hit and on cue, the titan trio knocked on the door then walked inside, letting themselves in into the old shop. “Holy shit, didn't think you’d be back to normal already Marco.” Reiner sneered as Bertolt looked away like he was ashamed of something.

“Mm, me neither, you weren't followed right?” He inquired as the trio shook their heads. “Good, now about the plan.” The four sat around a spare table that stood in the middle, a lantern painting the shop walls  in a dim yellow.

“A week from now,” Annie began as the three men leaned in close to listen. “One of us will have to infiltrate  the Survey Corps and find out information on what it is they’re planning on doing with Eren. Seeing as we are choosing our branches in the same week, They will not think to question a new member. However..” She trailed off as Marco sighed.

“I’ll do it,I want to visit a certain _someone_ anyway.” He peered over his teammates as they nodded.

“Jean’s been a mess, since he’s found you. _You’re_ his weakness,Marco, so that’ll work nicely and to our advantage. Plus, the more team mates we have, the easier it'll be to overthrow the King. ” Reiner stated while Annie and Bertolt nodded in agreement.

“Alright than it’s settled.” Annie emerged from her wooden seat that creaked when she stood.  ****

Reiner and Bertolt followed her actions and left through the door, leaving Marco behind.

\---------------- 

 Back at the barracks, Jean laid in his bed, wishing that the bunk besides him was still filled with his best friend. Thoughts of what they could have been ran through his head quickly and violently. Every time his eyes tried to slip shut, he’d see Marco’s face and begin crying once more. _“This is unfair”_ He sobbed into his pillow, what he wouldn't give to see that smile once more, to hear his contagious laughter and hold him close to his chest. It was too late now and in the game of life, there is no coming back. Jean was torn at the seams, not knowing whether to enroll into the Military Police or join a different branch.  ****

Marco wanted to join the M.P’s together with Jean and since Marco was gone, Jean had nothing to do with the M.P’s, he was to join the Survey Corps and that decision was final. The week went by quickly, too quick for Jean to wrap his head around it. He was now a member of the Survey Corps alongside Reiner and Bertolt. Jean moved into his room, it was stoned walls with a hardwood floor and a desk to place some belongings along with a bed of course. He felt lonely, knowing he couldn't share  this moment with Marco. Putting the box down softly, he felt rough fingertips glide up his spine. Shivering at the sensation, he jumped and turned around swiftly.

No one was there. 

Brushing it off, he assumed it was Eren, playing a trick on him so he let it go and made his way to the training grounds to take his mind off of things.Before he knew it, it was dark outside. He kept punching at the bag that he suspended from a tree, hours prior. Grieving over a loved one was tough, but he had to keep his strength up. Shirtless and sweaty, Jean wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, panting heavily and enjoying the burn he felt in his muscles. Jean sighed and looked over his shoulder and noticed someone peering out from behind a tree. The young Survey Corps member had to squint his eyes to get a better view of the figure standing there, _watching_ him. 

“Hey” He called over to the tree.”Come out now or I’ll sound the alarm.” He stood his ground after turning around fully, seeing nothing but a red eye glaring at him. He became frightened as he shook his head rubbed his eyes. Once opened, the eye was gone. “This is getting out of hand.” He stated to himself and ran off to the the showers to wash before bed.

\-----------

  The steam fogged up the walls in the bathing house. Sighing in contentment, Jean loved the feeling of hot water rolling down his toned body. Jean closed his eyes and leaned back into the falling droplets of warmth. His pleasure soon came to an end when Marco’s face flashed behind his eyelids. He gasped as his eyes tore open, panting heavily as he leaned against the wall. Caving in on himself and not wanting to deal with the reality of Marco's death again.

“Damn it..” He whimpered before shutting the water off and tying a towel around his bony waist. Hiking back to his room, the halls were silent, as small flames danced on top of candle wicks and reflected a warm orange glow in the stone hallway. Jean opened his door and locked it behind him after walking to his backpack to retrieve a pair of boxers and settle in for the night.  

Jean crawled into his bed and laid there a depressed mess of a man. Thoughts of Marco came back and so did the restlessness and the nightmares. He covered his face with his hands as tears trickled down his cheeks. Too deep in  thinking about Marco, he didn't feel a soft caress on his cheek wiping the tears away. Jean shot up and nearly screeched “What the hell was-” His words caught in his mouth. Standing in front of him, in one whole piece was Marco.

“Hush now, Jean, you shouldn't cry.” He whispered while Jean stared at him mouth agape. “I missed you so _much._ ” He drug out the “much” and smiled his trademark warm smile. Jean reached a shaking hand to his friend that he believed was dead.

“M-Marco..how..?” He whispered as Marco took his hand into his own.

“How what,Jean?” He looked down at the boy, his red eye piercing into Jean’s golden orbs. Silence loomed over the pair, seeing nothing else to do, Marco moved closer and pulled Jean closer, so he was between the boy’s knees. Jean latched onto Marco’s intact waist and sobbed into his hip. Feeling sympathy, Marco ran his hand through Jean’s spiky hair.

“How are you i-in one piece? I-I saw.” He spat out between pants and cries.

“Regeneration is a bitch,darling.” He stated as Jean’s head snapped upwards.

“You..You’re not.”

Oh, yes _I am_ , Jean dearest.” The feeling of betrayal sank deep in Jean’s veins and down to his stomach. He felt his heart shatter as he pushed the taller man away from him.

“How could you?!” He attempted to yell but all that came out was a whisper. Marco stumbled back, shaking his head as he caught his balance.

“I did this for you Jean.” Getting up to his feet, Jean shoved Marco into the wall with a soft _thump_.

“You fucking liar. You did this for yourself..all the nights I cried over your remains, the thought of losing you tore me apart, and now.” He moved back and shook his head. “You’re nothing but a monster.” Marco’s eyes watered as he looked downwards then back up.

“W-why would you say that Jean..” He started and began to shake. Immediately Jean felt guilty. He hated seeing his best friend cry.  He could never forgive himself if he was at fault for his friend's tears. 

“Marco look I-” Jean became silent when he heard Marco giggle maniacally. Stepping back a few strides, Marco threw his head back and laughed softly.

“You actually believed me there for a moment. Ha, spare me.” He stepped over to where Jean stood in the dark room and pushed him onto his bed. Struggling to get the brown haired man off, Jean bared his teeth wile Marco straddled his hips.

“Get off.” He snapped as Marco shook his head, leaning in and whispering into his ear.

“Mm, don’t think so”.

“You’re a traitor!” He wallowed as Marco pinned him down with one hand and pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket with the other. Positioning it under Jean’s throat,closest to his collar bone. 

“Jean, don’t say such mean things, you might hurt my feelings.” He snickered as the blade began to pierce Jean’s slightly pale skin.

“M-Marco stop!” He begged,only to egg Marco on.

“Yes, yes please beg for me.” He smirked while throwing his head back with a pleasurable sigh. “I will if you join me.”  His red iris met Jean’s again as the room fell silent.

“J-join you..?” Jean cocked a thin eyebrow.

“Mmhm, Join me and together..” He leaned down and whispered in the boy’s ear once again. “We’ll rule the walls.” The words sent shivers down Jean's spine until he felt a wetness on his earlobe. Marco latched on and began to suck. Attempting to not get hard was easier said the done. 

"A-and if I say no, then what?" Jean whispered while Marco left love bites on his neck.

"I'll kill you." He said in a sing-song tone. Jean froze when he laid as Marco kept up with the biting. The feeling of the cold metal on his warm skin was doing awful things to his insides. Marco bit a tad to hard thus causing Jean to hiss in pain.

"F-fuck, that hurt." He whimpered and panted, hoping that Marco would get off soon and not notice his hard on. 

"What's your choice?" Marco let go of Jean's neck and sat up on his hips. Dragging long fingers against the boy's chest and abs. Blushing at the feeling that he so _desperately_ longed for while he was a trainee with the twisted man who was straddling his hips. Taking a deep breath, Jean gripped Marco's black button down shirt. Pulling him closer to his body and face.

"Kiss me and I'll tell." he whispered to the red eyed man. Marco groaned with pleasure and leaned in. 

"Thought you'd never ask." He placed his lips on Jean's while both of their eyes slipped shut. The sound of teeth hitting each other and moans filled the room.  Pulling back to breathe, Marco looked down at _his_ possession. A trail of spit that connected their lips shimmered in the moonlight.  Jean was coming undone underneath Marco's hands. "Join me Jean.." Marco panted as he rolled hips hips against Jean's. Throwing his head back he let out a breathy moan and smirked.

"Anything for you,Marco." Jean met his eye and grinned evilly until it faded. "Just don't you _dare_ die again." He crushed their lips together once more while their night of pleasurable night continued into the next morning.  

\---------

   Months have passed since Jean went missing, The Survey corps looked night and day for the cadet but received no information on the boy. Everyone thought it was safe to say that he was killed off by a titan. His friends mourned his supposed "death".  What the Survey Corps didn't realize that he was indeed alive, and servicing along side Marco. The men teamed up with Reiner, Annie and Bertolt to over throw the kingdom and gain power to the throne.

It was dark in the alleyway of Trost  that night, like it was months ago when they first did this. Meeting in the abandoned shop that it is with their comrades.   

"You have the plan ready correct?" Marco asked Reiner as he nodded sternly. 

"Everything is ready for the attack at dawn. Bertolt and I will be in position, we'll send a signal flare when we are ready for your lead." He affirmed then turned to leave with Bertolt following behind him. Marco grinned toward Reiner then shifted his gaze to Jean when the door shut. His companion was sporting the same dark attire Marco was wearing.  

"Ready to make our dreams come true?" Marco asked the shorter of the two. Jean peered up at his lover and intertwined their fingers, giving his hand a soft squeeze. 

"Along side you, I'm ready for anything." He stated confidently while the sun peered over the mountains, lightly up the shop through the old dusty windows. The signal flare was about to be fired as Jean and Marco walked out the door and into position, their fingers still interlocked as the awaited for the signal. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this theory and thought it'd be a good idea to write it out. Pretty much what happens is that Marco was playing dead and Annie found him,hid him away and came up with a plan to capture Eren. Marco, however, sneaks into Jean's room at night and convinces him to join him. Promising that they'll be together, forever and he'll never face a night alone again. Thus causing him and Marco to rule over the walls. 
> 
> First Oneshot I have ever done :) And Hey Dark!Marco for the win! Also this is what happens when I get writer's block ahhaha


End file.
